Broken Promise
by Kausa
Summary: Sad one-shot Soriku. Please read and review. And if you like it, please read "The Mirror", my other in progress story.


A/N: I'm in a terrible mood...So you guys get a sad one shot. Its grammar is terrible because my proof reader is still gone...Sorry...

* * *

_Broken Promises_

"Riku…Promise me something ok" Sora looked deep into those light aqua eyes he grew so fond of.  
The two boys were laying on a beach, _their_ beach, feet in the water, enjoying the silence.

With a laugh, Riku smiled, "What's that?"

Rolling over to his side, Sora wasn't smiling, "Never leave me."

The silver haired boy smiled and nodded, "You know…" He thought for a second, "We could share a Paopu, then we will be together forever."

"Why a Paopu? What do they do?"

Sitting up, Riku couldn't believe Sora never heard the legend before, "Don't you know what they say about them?"

Sora shook his head and followed Riku's lead to sit up, "No, but don't they grow on our island?"

Riku ignored the question, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what…at least…that's what they say…" Riku was staring into the ocean, but Sora didn't understand what he was looking at. It was just water.  
Water they had looked into a thousand times before.

Sora's voice broke Riku's trance, "Lets try it…"

Smiling breaking on both their lips, Riku asked, "The usual?"

With that, they were running for the tree on the far side of the island.

"Ugh this is…sour…" Sora was trying to swallow his half the Paopu, apparently Riku was having an easier time.

"Its not that bad…" Then a laugh, "You know Sora, I bet this is what destiny tastes like…"

Suddenly, Sora's fruit didn't taste as bad, and it was easier to swallow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, a terrible storm hit the island. Sora was stuck in the tree house, screaming his lungs out, trying to find help.

Sora was a brave kid, his biggest fear and only downfall was thunderstorms.  
And this was a _big_ one.

"You cant go out there Riku, you'll get hurt!" His mother called after him as he ran from his house, but to no avail.

He needed to get to the island.  
He needed to get to that boat.  
He needed to get to Sora.

The storm was growing heavy, the waves attacking his boat like a hungry lion.

"I have to get to Sora…" Riku kept telling himself, almost chanting it.

Finally arriving on the island, his boat a mess, Riku raced toward the tree house.  
Sora was going to stay there tonight, to get extra work done on the raft they were building together.

He was screaming. Sora was screaming. For…Help?

Pushing all thoughts from his mind, Riku raced to the tree house and up the ladder.

And then he saw it. Sora, bloodied and crying on the floor of the tree house they built by hand, together.

A few lose boards came off, the wind had blown them into him.  
There was a deep cut in his face, and something was wrong with his leg.  
It turned out later he just twisted his ankle.

"Sora!" Riku ran to him, cradling him in his arms, Sora sobbed, "Riku…I'm so scared…Make it stop…"

Hearing him plead was never something Riku liked.

"I'll try…Just…" Ripping a sheet off the wall where it hung to block the sun, Riku wrapped it around Sora, "Just calm down…I'm here now ok?"

They laid there for hours, until the storm passed.  
Terrified brunette in silver haired boy's arms. No words spoken, save for a few comforting hushes.

They fell asleep without realization, and woke the next morning to the blinding sun.

"Riku?" Sora was groggy, but he stretched and shook his best friend.

Why wasn't he waking up? He shook Riku again.  
Then a third time, this time more harsh and frightened.

Finally he woke, "What do you _want_ Sora? Cant you see I'm-"  
"Alive!" Sora cut him off in a excited hug. What had been so worried about?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku wasn't afraid of anything, which is why Sora looked up to him so much.  
Yeah, Riku wasn't afraid of anything. Except heights.

Heights were the one thing Sora out did Riku on, but he didn't gloat.  
Sora just liked knowing he was a little better than Riku at _something_. Even if that was just climbing up stuff.

"Come on Riku! It's not that high up!" Sora screamed from the top of the tree house.  
Yes, it _was_ that high up. It was the top of a tree for god's sake.

"N-no…Sora I don't want to, can you like…Take a picture or something for me?"

Sora laughed, and almost lost his balance, "Riku just get up here! The view is amazing, you can't capture something like _this_ on a picture!! You gotta see it with your _eyes_!"

A reluctant sigh, "F-fine…I'm…coming." And Riku started to climb the outside of the tree house.

One foot in the window, one hand reaching toward the roof, and Riku was stuck.

"What is _taking so long_!?" Sora yelled at Riku, but his question was quickly answered, he saw a few pale fingers groping the air for a ledge to grab onto.

Shaking his head, Sora helped his friend up, "See?"

It was true. This wasn't something that could be captured in a picture. It had to be seen, with your own eyes.  
Riku hated it when Sora was right.

The sun was setting, making the water a peachy red color.  
The sky was a deep blue at top, fading into red as it met the ocean. Riku swore it faded every color of the rainbow before it hit red.  
"Thanks…I'm glad you made me do this."  
A smile, and Sora grabbed Riku's hand.

There they stood, watching the sun set on the roof of their tree house, fingers laced in a loving hold.  
They knew, they would keep their promise then. The Paopu had worked its magic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All those promises, thunderstorms, and beautiful views from the past year were a distant memory now.  
Reflecting on ones past was never a good idea, but when it came to Sora, Riku reconsidered.

Because when a day like today happened, all you had left was memories, why not look back on them?

He never knew this day would come.

The day he would wish for more time.  
The day he would cry and show his weaknesses.  
The day he would look into those blue eyes, longing for so much more.  
The day he would say good bye, and they would break their promise to each other.

It was another storm. A month after the last.  
This was one was much worse.

The power all around the island went out, a few trees crushed houses too.  
And the thunder. The _thunder_ was terrible.

Sora was in his house, in his own bed, cowering. He wished Riku was there.

Little did he knew, Riku was coming. At least, he was trying.

Riku was running in the rain over to Sora's house, even though his mother told him not to, again.  
He never listened to his mother when it came to Sora.

He wished he listened to his mother this time.

He regretted everything he did, as he lay under the crushing trunk of a tree.  
The wind, the damn wind, blew it over and he couldn't get out of the way in time.  
There was to much chaos.

So now, he lay under its trunk, chest being crushed, breathing becoming labored, and wishing he had Sora beside him.

The call from Riku's mother was the last straw.  
Sora got dressed with whatever was on his floor, and ran to save his best friend.  
Riku left to get to Sora two hours ago.  
And he wasn't at Sora's, which meant he was _outside_ somewhere.  
_Outside, _in a thunderstorm. The worst one the island had seen in years.

A block from his house, Sora saw Riku.  
Laying under the trunk of a tree, trying to yell for someone to help him.

Memories of that storm a month ago flashed back to Sora, and he remembered what Riku did for him.

Running over to him, Sora heard Riku cough, then saw the blood.  
From his mouth. And Sora didn't understand.  
Why was blood coming from his mouth? Did he bite his cheek or something?

No…He was coughing it up. How could you cough up blood?  
There shouldn't be blood in your lungs.  
Sora just didn't understand it. Why couldn't he understand, and why couldn't Riku stop coughing up blood?

"R-Riku…" Sora bent by his side, "Why…are you bleeding?"

There was no reply, Riku just looked into Sora's face.

He was crying. Sora was crying. He got closer to Riku, picked up his head, and rested it on his lap.  
This wasn't happening.  
There was a thunderstorm, Riku was supposed to be holding Sora, not the other way around.

A clap of thunder, the sky lit up with lighting, and Sora saw it.  
Riku was crying too.

He slowly raised a hand to his cheek, and wiped away a tear. His voice horse, he pleaded, "Sora please don't hate me but…"

The tears were streaming freely now, Sora wasn't trying to hide them.

Another cough, more blood, and more tears from both of them, "Sora, I'm sorry but…I don't think I can keep our promise…"

And was gone.  
Riku was gone, and Sora was alone in a thunderstorm.

Riku left Sora alone in a thunderstorm, and he broke their promise.

Sobbing freely, Sora couldn't understand.  
Why didn't the Paopu work? How could their destinies be intertwined forever if Riku was gone?  
It just didn't make sense.  
Sora just couldn't understand.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of making this just the outline for a bigger story. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews.

I swear the document manager HATES ME. It kept messing up all my spacing...sigh...


End file.
